Life Goes On
by Awahili
Summary: After graduation, Ryan and Kelsi are off to Juilliard. Follow them through their trials and tribulations during their first year in the Big Apple. Sequel to Pulling Together.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm gonna practically zoom through the summer, but I wanted to establish a few relationships first. The Sharpay-Ryan one, and the Sharpay-Kelsi one are in this short chapter. We'll see a lot more of these two dynamics as this fic progresses, but it intrigues me so here it is.

Oh, and welcome to the sequel to _Pulling Together_.

* * *

"This isn't exactly how I envisioned my first week of vacation," Ryan slumped back into his pillows as Sharpay set hot soup by his bed. Sitting beside him, she brushed his sweat-dampened hair away from his face and checked for a fever.

"Leave it to you to avoid catching every bug in school until the very last day," she joked. He chuckled a little, but it evolved into hacking coughs and she patted his back as he shook violently with the force of them.

"I hate being sick," he grumbled as he settled back again.

"I don't think anyone enjoys it, Ry. Now do you want to watch _The Music Man, Bye Bye Birdie,_ or _Singing in the Rain_?" She held up each DVD in question.

"None of the above," he shook his head. "I'm not in the mood." Sharpay's jaw dropped in shock.

"Not in the mood? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" She paused as her joke fell flat, then her eyes lit up. "Do you want me to call Kelsi?" Ryan shook his head again.

"I don't want her getting sick," he replied.

"But you don't care if I do?" Sharpay retorted with a smirk.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry, Shar."

"Wow, illness absolutely kills your sense of humor. I was kidding Ry," she ruffled his hair, then kissed his forehead. "I'll put in _Music Man_, you at least like the songs." She put the DVD in his player and let it run as he fell into a state of semi-consciousness. Pulling his door to, she pulled her out cell and dialed a number. Three rings later, the other person picked up.

"Hello?" Kelsi sounded confused.

"Hey Kelsi, it's Shar," she said quickly. "It seems our favorite dancer has come down with a nasty flu. He absolutely demanded that I call you and ask if you wouldn't mind stopping by to cheer him up."

"Of course," Kelsi replied. "I'll call a cab, and I can be there in an hour. Is that okay?"

"Oh no need," Sharpay waved her hand as if the other girl could see. "I'll send a driver for you."

"Oh, that's really not necessary," Kelsi protested.

"Of course it is," Sharpay replied somewhat haughtily. "You are dating an Evans after all. Perks come with the territory. Ralph should be there in fifteen minutes." And she hung up before Kelsi could argue any further.

Ryan woke up to someone gently running nimble fingers through his hair. At first he thought it was his sister; she could be absolutely maternal when it came to him being sick. But upon the realization that the fingers did not have perfectly manicured nails, he cracked one eye open in curiosity.

"Morning," Kelsi whispered, removing her hands from Ryan's head. "How are you feeling?"

"How did you get here?" he rasped, suddenly aware that he'd been sleeping with his mouth open. Kelsi handed him a glass of water and he accepted it gratefully even as she chuckled.

"Sharpay sent a car," she shrugged. "She said you wanted to see me."

"I didn't want you to get sick," Ryan told her after he'd taken a few sips.

"Well, I'm here now so that's a moot point. What are we watching?" she looked at the screen and smiled. "_The Music Man_ huh? I figured you for a _Singing in the Rain_ kind of guy." She tapped his shoulder, indicating he should scoot over and when he did she slid in next to him, leaning against his headboard. She grabbed the remote and started skipping back to the beginning of the movie.

"Everything alright in here?" Sharpay stuck her head in and smiled mischievously at her brother.

"Fine Shar," he told her, forgiving her with a smile for going behind his back. "Kelsi's gonna start the movie over. Watch it with us?" Kelsi thought the blonde would refuse. She probably had three malls to hit before dinner. But she was surprised when Sharpay stepped in and shut the door behind her. She very nearly skipped to the other side of the bed and climbed in, effectively sandwiching Ryan between her and Kelsi.

They lay there in Ryan's bed watching musical after musical, even if Ryan dozed off occasionally. Around six in the evening there was a knock on the door and Derby Evans stepped inside.

"How is he?" she looked at her sleeping boy, then at her daughter.

"Better than this morning," Sharpay said. "He doesn't have a fever anymore, and he's eaten two helpings of soup."

"That's good, he should be up and about by tomorrow. What have you two been up to?" she included Kelsi in her question, and the girl looked from the television to her boyfriend's mother.

"Just watching movies," she replied. "But I should probably be getting back home."

"You must stay for dinner," Mrs. Evans insisted. "Our chef's preparing chicken parmesan. That'll get Ryan out of bed."

"I'm sick, not deaf," the boy mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Mrs. Evans walked over to the bed and reached over Kelsi to feel his forehead.

"Well your fever is gone," she nodded at Sharpay, "So that's good. Take a shower and join us for dinner, Ducky." She kissed his hair and glided out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Sharpay stood up and stretched before walking around and pulling Kelsi up.

"We'll let you freshen up. Come on Kelsi." Ryan chuckled at his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes behind Sharpay's back amusedly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Kelsi said, offering him a small smile before Sharpay turned and grabbed her arm, effectively pulling her out of the room. Ryan watched them go and took a deep, cleansing breath. He definitely felt much better.

* * *

And I've finally done it. I've officially used all three of them in every possible sandwich combination. To be fair, there were really only three and the other two were in _PT_, but still. And this time Ryan was the one falling asleep on (near) Kelsi! Take that irony!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I've started the next set of drabbles to tie into this fic. It's from _DCWorld's_ challenge. Instead of starting a new fic, I just added it onto the end of _Snapshots, _I thought it was appropriate. So go check out chapter 21 there; it's a filler between the last chapter and this one. Oh, and enjoy this one while you're here! :)

* * *

True to his word no one - except maybe Taylor and Troy - had heard from Chad in a week. But when the following Monday rolled around, everyone's cell was hit with a text that simply read MEET AT THE TREE. No one had any doubt as to what he meant and fifteen minutes later everyone (except Taylor and Jason, who were still on vacation with their families) were standing underneath the tree at the park near Gabriella's wondering where Chad was.

"I have had an epiphany," the boy's voice came from above them, and they all looked up as Chad dropped down from the tree.

"Did it hurt?" Troy shot back, earning him a brotherly shove.

"You know how everyone always sports college spirit in the form of sweatshirts?" They all nodded. "Well, we should all trade sweatshirts. Everyone gets a shirt from everyone else's college. We can have like a once-a-month deal where we wear somebody else's sweatshirt instead of our own. Just a way to make sure we all keep in touch, you know?"

"Wow Chad," Gabriella was impressed, "That's a really good idea."

"Hey, you say that like I don't have good ideas often."

"Weren't you the one who decided we should jump that ditch on our bikes in second grade?" Troy asked.

"Or what about the time in fourth grade when you knocked down the hornet's nest with a stick because you thought it was a menace to the playground," Kelsi offered.

"Or how about last year's plan to keep me and Troy from callbacks?" Gabriella replied.

"Alright, I've had some doozies, but I'm a college boy now." He thumped his chest proudly, and they all laughed.

"So what," Ryan clarified, "we buy nine additional sweatshirts and ship them out to each other when we get to college?"

"Hey, you and Kelsi got it easy," Chad scoffed. "You only have to buy eight between the two of you. The rest of us have to buy nine each."

"Hey, you and Sharpay will be going to the same school," Kelsi pointed out, and Chad looked at the drama queen like he'd forgotten that piece of information. Sharpay rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"You buy four, I'll get four."

"So how do we pick which one we wear that day?" Zeke asked.

"I can create a computer program that will randomly pick for us," Martha offered. "I can make it so it doesn't pick the same person within a four month period. That way we get a variety of choices."

"And confuse the hell out of our classmates," Chad said grinning. "Let's say the last Friday of the month?" Everyone nodded their agreement, and he clapped his hands together. "Great, now we have eight weeks of freedom until we have to split up. So what do we do?"

Eight weeks quickly became four, and by the time Independence Day rolled around they were thoroughly sick of pool parties and movie marathons. Lava Springs was hosting its traditional talent show and, for once, Sharpay wasn't going to enter. Ms. Darbus had called her mid-June asking about the shows for the upcoming year and the possibility of running a few acting workshops for the aspiring thespians. So on the days her friends didn't see her they knew she was hard at work at East High getting things ready for the coming year.

Kelsi's phone rang around noon on July 4th, and she stopped folding her laundry long enough to check the caller ID. She smiled when she saw Ryan's name and she pressed the talk button quickly, shouldering the phone as she folded another shirt.

"Hey there," she answered.

"Kelsi, my favorite composer. Happy Independence Day."

"Ryan, I'm the only composer you know. And Happy Independence Day."

"Speaking of, what are your plans?" Kelsi put the shirt on the folded pile and grabbed another.

"I need to decide what I'm taking to New York with me and start packing."

"Well, Lava Springs is having its annual fireworks display if you want to go," he asked.

"I don't know…" she folded a pair of jeans and sighed.

"Come on," he enticed, "I have a secret spot that's perfect for watching fireworks. You'll love it, I promise." Kelsi shook her head and laughed.

"Alright, but how are we going to get out there? Your Vespa?" she teased.

"Actually, have you ever been in a helicopter?"

"No way," Kelsi couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice, and Ryan laughed.

"Yep. I'll pick you up at four. We have to go to Dad's office because that's where the helipad is, and it's about a thirty minute flight from there."

"I'll see you then," Kelsi said before hanging up the phone. She folded the last shirt and picked up the pile, loading them into a drawer before grabbing her basket for the next load.

Four hours later all of her laundry was done, she had two whole suitcases packed for the trip to Juilliard, and she'd showered and changed. She heard the high-pitched beep of a Vespa's horn, and she laughed as Ryan pulled into the driveway on his moped. She quickly told Leticia where she was going and skipped out the door, meeting him just as he was taking off his helmet.

"Nice wheels," she teased. He handed the helmet to her and lifted one eyebrow.

"Where are yours?" he returned, and she ducked her head in acknowledgement of his victory. But when she eyed the helmet her head shook side to side.

"No way, I'm eighteen, I am not wearing it."

"Come on, Kels, I'm just making sure you're safe." He flashed her a charming smile, but she just put one hand on her hip in mock-defiance.

"First it was because I was under eighteen, now you're concerned for my safety. You must really like seeing me wear this thing." He laughed and set the helmet down next to the garage. She hugged him tightly before settling for a loose grip as he set out toward his father's office.

"I'm gonna miss this place," she said sadly as they pulled up to a red light. Ryan turned his head to look at her and smiled. Before he could reply the light turned green and they continued on toward downtown Albuquerque. He made a mental note to revisit this conversation at a later time.

When they arrived the helicopter blades were already spinning, and Ryan grabbed Kelsi's hand as they ran toward the door. She used him as leverage as she stepped up into the carriage, settling down and buckling up as Ryan sat next to her.

"This is so cool," she said as the co-pilot handed each of them a headset. Ryan was grinning now as he donned his and spoke into the microphone.

"Stephen's going to take us on a tour of the city before we head out to Lava Springs," he told her. The smile on her face as they lifted off had him grinning along with her, and she craned her neck side to side to get a good look.

"Alright," Stephen's voice came over their headsets. "If you look out any direction you'll see beautiful Albuquerque, population approximately 519,000." They heard Stephen chuckle, and Kelsi and Ryan were treated to the bird's eye view of their beautiful city.

"Headed north through Old Town you'll see our cultural arts district, including such attractions as the American International Rattlesnake Museum and Albuquerque's Biological Park." Kelsi looked out at the cityscape zoomed below them, and she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Continuing our journey we see the Rio Grande Nature Center State Park, and on to the Petroglyph State Park." The teens marveled in the aerial view of the landscape and even Ryan, who had seen the city many times from a helicopter, was awed by the beauty. They felt their stomachs flip as Stephen banked right, turning the chopper to come around the north end of the town.

"And here's the Balloon Museum, home of the Albuquerque International Balloon Festival which draws hundreds of dazzlingly colored hot air balloons to this fair city every October." Kelsi turned to Ryan, who seemed perplexed at the fact.

"You've never been to a hot air balloon festival?" she asked him incredulously. He shook his head no, and she sighed.

"It's a shame I didn't know that last October. Dad took me every year, it was really spectacular." Ryan smiled at her, proud that she could freely talk about her father that way without becoming sad with grief. It seemed as if his girlfriend had finally moved on from her loss, and he reached out to take her hand as the helicopter banked again, heading back south over the east side of the city.

"We're passing over East High School, home of the back to back state champion Wildcat basketball team." Kelsi and Ryan exchanged sly smiles as they passed over their high school.

"Passing southward you'll see the Rio Grande Zoo. Wave to the monkeys!" Kelsi indulged in a childish wave, and she heard Ryan's laugh carry over the headset. "If you look to your left you'll see the expanse of 51,558 acres of Kirtland Air Force Base, home of the proud men and women of the 377th Air Base Wing and 498th Armament Systems Wing." Kelsi could see the flight line clearly, as well as the rows upon rows of government housing and buildings. She didn't know how anyone lived a life so defined by structure and order, but she was thankful they did.

"And that's all for the tour folks, now just sit back and relax. It'll be about a twenty minute flight to the Lava Springs Country Club."

"Thanks Steve," Ryan said into the mic, and a hand flashed a thumbs up from the cockpit. Kelsi stared out the side as they passed over the desert scene south of Albuquerque. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic whiffing of the helicopter blades and the sound of the wind rushing past them.

"We'll be landing now, so look out the sides and make sure I don't land on any critters," Steve's jovial voice made Kelsi snap her eyes open. She saw the familiar edifice of Lava Springs as the chopper descended toward the green grass below. She was jolted as they descended and touched down, but Ryan flashed her a smile and a thumbs up, indicating that it was normal and she shouldn't panic. Lifting the headset off her head, she set it down and followed Ryan out the door onto the grass below.

"Welcome back, Mr. Evans, Miss Nielsen," one of the seasonal caddies/waiters/gophers greeted them. She didn't recognize him from last year, but as she looked past the boy (who couldn't be older than fifteen) her face broke out into a smile.

"Fulton!" she cried, rushing over to hug her former boss. He embraced her briefly and a little awkwardly, but he was smiling when Kelsi pulled back.

"Welcome back, Kels - ah, Miss Nielsen."

"Kelsi's fine, Fulton, really," she shot a glare at Ryan who just shrugged helplessly.

"Mr. Evans, you're just in time for dinner. Your usual table?"

"No thank you, Fulton," Ryan clapped the man on the shoulder. "Kelsi and I have plans. Everything set to go for the fireworks tonight?"

"Absolutely," Fulton adjusted his glasses and checked his watch. "I need to go make sure the kitchen has not exploded, good help is so hard to find. Good evening." He handed Ryan a set of keys and he was gone.

"We have plans for dinner?" Kelsi eyed her boyfriend in the fading light of the setting sun.

"We sure do, come on." He grabbed her hand and led her across to the golf carts. She climbed into the passenger side as Ryan started the small electric cart and drove off across the course. When they pulled up to the edge he stopped and parked the car. He ran around the cart and grabbed her hand again, leading her down the slope to the rocky ground. A small path, almost hidden from view, wound up the back side of the plateau in front of them. He just smiled at her when she looked at him in question and began the ascent.

"All this exercise better be worth it, Evans," she warned as they trudged up another steep rise.

"You tell me," he replied, stepping aside to reveal a blanket laid out on the top of the plateau. An old fashioned picnic basket was sitting on the side, as well as a thermos and two cups. An electric lantern hanging from a small tree illuminated the area, and as Kelsi stepped closer to the edge she realized she could see out over the entire course.

"Ryan, this is…" she turned to find him shifting nervously from foot to foot. Smiling she stepped up to him and kissed him softly in thanks, lingering there a bit longer than she'd intended.

"You hungry?" he asked when they parted.

"After that hike? You bet I am," she let him lead her to the blanket and she sat down as he began unpacking the basket.

"We have a very American picnic for you, milady. Hot dogs, French fries, apple pie and coca cola." He set the food out before them and she laughed.

"Looks great. When did you…?"

"I asked Chef Michael to take care of it. Not even Fulton knew." He took a bite out of his hot dog as Kelsi poured them each a glass of cola.

"Well, thank you. I don't think I've been on a real picnic in a long time." She shoved a few French fries into her mouth as Ryan took a drink of soda.

"So we should make a list," he said. When she shot him a questioning look he clarified. "You know, of things to do in New York. Obviously going to Broadway is top on that list." She laughed with him and took a drink.

"How about a carriage ride through Central Park," she added.

"Radio City Music Hall."

"Ice skating."

"Yankee Stadium," Ryan tossed in.

"Ground Zero. You know, we should really write these down," Kelsi chuckled.

"Nah, I got it all up here," he tapped the side his head sagely. "Let's see…oh, how about the Metropolitan Opera House?"

"Opera…really?"

Ryan shrugged, then snapped his fingers, "Carnegie Hall, for sure."

"The Empire State Building."

"Statue of Liberty," he grinned triumphantly, as if he'd won some tacit game.

"Brooklyn Bridge," she countered.

"Times Square," he shot back.

"Coney Island," she said finally, and he conceded defeat.

"That's a lot of stuff to do…you think we should space it out?" he asked, causing Kelsi to laugh.

"I would hope so. If we tried to do all that in one day we'd explode." The sun had set completely and Ryan turned the lantern on so they could see as he served them each a slice of apple pie.

"It's not Zeke's, but it's the next best thing…" Kelsi laughed and shoveled a bite into her mouth.

"No whipped cream?" she asked jokingly. He glared at her and dug into his pie. Once they were done he checked his watch discreetly as he packed everything away. The fireworks were due to start in about two minutes, and he hurriedly put the containers back into the basket.

"Come here," he held out his hand and helped her to her feet. He grabbed the blanket and laid it out in front of the tree before sitting down and leaning against it. "Join me?" he opened his arms and she laughed as she settled down in front of him, leaning back until she was resting completely against his chest. She laid her head back on his shoulder, and she could feel his breath tickling her ear as he spoke.

"We're leaving in five weeks for New York, can you believe it?" she chuckled and shook her head. She opened her mouth to respond but just then the sky exploded in color and her words were morphed into a sound of awe.

She had seen the Lava Springs fireworks show last year, but somehow it was different now sitting here with Ryan's arms around her, up away from everything else. She felt like they were the only two people in existence at that moment, and the sky was putting on a show just for them. And, just like every year, she was filled with giddiness at the patriotism that bubbled up inside her. Apparently she wasn't the only one as Ryan slid out from behind her, stood, and suddenly burst into song and dance.

"_I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy, a Yankee Doodle do or die. A real live nephew of my Uncle Sam, born on the fourth of July! I've got a Yankee Doodle sweetheart, she's my Yankee Doodle joy. Yankee Doodle came to London just to ride the ponies. I am a Yankee Doodle boy_!"

Kelsi laughed as he finished with a little jazz square and she applauded as she rose to stand beside him and sing one of her own. "_You're a grand old flag, you're a high flying flag, and forever in peace may you wave. You're the emblem of the land I love, the home of the free and the brave. Every heart beats true for the red, white, and blue where there's never a boast or brag. Should auld acquaintance be forgot, keep your eye on the grand old flag_."

"_My country tis of thee, sweet land of liberty, of thee I sing_," Ryan belted. Just as quickly, Kelsi switched songs.

"_This land is your land, this land is my land_ -"

Ryan cut her off grinning, "_God bless America, land that I love! Stand beside her and guide her through the night with the light from above._" He made a sweeping gesture as fireworks lit up the sky. Kelsi stepped past him to stand at the edge of the plateau, watching the lights above them.

"_Oh say can you see_," she started, and Ryan moved to stand beside her as he joined her in the melody.

"_By the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, o'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?"_ They took a breath and looked out at the nighttime bursting above them as they continued.

"_And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. Oh say does that star-spangled banner yet wave, o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave_!"

They stood in silence side by side as the fireworks lit up the night sky. Finally, when it was all over, Kelsi took a step closer to Ryan and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," was all she whispered as he turned and led them back to the club.

* * *

Okay, three guesses as to what branch of the military I was in and what my favorite holiday is…;)


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the day had come when they had to say goodbye to one of their friends. So the nine Wildcats stood just outside the security gate at the Sunport as Jason got his boarding pass ready to head off to Texas.

"I'll email everyone when I get settled in," he promised. "And get you my mailing address so you can send me those sweatshirts." Kelsi decided to get it over with, so she quickly stepped up and threw her arms around Jason's neck.

"Bye Jay," she whispered. "I'll miss you." He squeezed her small frame once before letting go.

"Take care of yourself," he let her go and she stepped back to let Ryan forward. The two men shook hands and something unspoken passed between them. When it was over, Ryan just nodded and took a step back with Kelsi, allowing the next people through. Sharpay hugged him briefly and wished him a quick good luck before she, too, stepped aside. Gabriella and Taylor very nearly soaked his shirt with tears, and when they moved Troy, Zeke, and Chad took their places. Jason was almost knocked down by the sheer force of the three other men.

"See you October, Shorts," Chad laughed, referring to the match-up between their respective teams.

"Don't call me that," Jason growled, though it was more playful than annoyed.

"Hey, we can't help it if you're the shortest person on the team," Zeke shot back, ruffling up Jason's already mussed hair. Troy just laughed and hugged his former teammate.

"See you later, Jason." They all moved back to a respectable distance as Martha said goodbye to her boyfriend, and Taylor and Gabriella embraced the girl as she stepped back over to them. Jason said his goodbyes to his family before walking through security, and they all stood and watched until he was completely out of sight.

"This is just surreal," Taylor was saying as she drove Chad, Ryan, and Kelsi back to her house.

"I know, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I probably won't see him for like five months," Kelsi said.

Ryan was staring out the window, chin in his hands, barely listening to the conversation around him. He wondered how many times he'd have to hear "take care of her or else" from his friends. Did they think he was a horrible person? Did they think he was just going to go to New York and completely forget about her when she was right beside him? Did they not realize Kelsi was one of the main reasons he even got up in the morning?

"You okay?" he was snapped back into focus by a soft hand landing on his shoulder. He nodded absently, his gaze still firmly fixed out the window. Kelsi let go of him and unbuckled as they pulled into Taylor's driveway. He stepped out of the car as Zeke pulled up with the others.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Taylor asked as she led them down to the basement den. Shrugs and mumbles went around as everyone flopped down on furniture around the room.

"How about a movie?" Chad offered. "We could all use a good laugh right about now." He grabbed a DVD and put it in the player. They all settled down smiling as the opening credits of _National Lampoon _played.

That night Sharpay and Ryan walked into the Montez household behind Kelsi and Gabriella. Sharpay had given the girls a ride home and Kelsi still had some packing to do, so Ryan offered to help.

"I can't imagine you're leaving this," Ryan said as he, Kelsi, and Sharpay stepped into the room. Kelsi ran her fingers over her beloved keyboard and shook her head.

"No, but I'll probably have it shipped to me once I'm there. I can fit most of what I want into my suitcases, but not that." Ryan switched it on and began playing a quick melody that Kelsi thought she knew but couldn't place. Sharpay had settled down on her bed and was flipping through a magazine she'd pulled from her bag. But at Ryan's playing she set the magazine aside and smiled.

"Aww, Ry, that's one of my favorites!" she exclaimed, scurrying to his side and clearing her throat as she picked up the melody mid-verse. "_Lots of coal making lots of 'eat. Warm face, warm hands, warm feet, oh wouldn't it be loverly?"_ Kelsi laughed as she finally recognized the song from _My Fair Lady_, but she shook her head in amusement.

"Sharpay, I just can't see you playing Eliza." The girl huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"And why not?"

"Because it requires you to play a dirty street urchin for the first third of the show," Kelsi shot back.

"Yes, but those gowns in the second act? I think I could handle a few smudges for those." They all shared a laugh as Ryan switched songs. This time, Kelsi recognized the tune from _Carousel_ and she started it.

"_When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high. And don't be afraid of the dark._" Ryan took over from Kelsi as he changed keys.

"_At the end of the storm is a golden sky and the sweet silver song of our luck."_ He faded the song out and stepped away from the keyboard.

"Ry, Daddy should let you add this to your stuff. I mean if you want, Kelsi, we could probably just add your things to the shipment. That way you don't have to worry about a lot of baggage at the airport." Sharpay was studying her nails and talking off-handedly, but Ryan and Kelsi shared a stunned look.

"Was that an actual charitable, unselfish suggestion, Shar?" Ryan smirked at his twin.

"Well, she _was_ due," Kelsi added teasingly, still marveling at this newfound relationship with the Evans twins. It seemed they had not only decided to allow her to witness a side of them they showed to no one, but they included her also. Sharpay had even taken Kelsi shopping when Ryan had made a big deal about their three month anniversary at the beginning of June (although Kelsi suspected it had more to do with upholding the Evans reputation at a certain restaurant than anything else).

Sharpay scoffed at both of them and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back on them. Ryan rolled his eyes at her theatrics but played to his sister's ego anyway. It was a game to them by now, and Kelsi knew how the next part went.

"Oh come on, Shar, you know we didn't mean it. We love you." He urged Kelsi with his eyes and Kelsi jumped in.

"Yeah, and I really appreciate you offering some of Ryan's space to ship my things." Sharpay turned with a bright smile.

"You two really are lucky to have me," she agreed. "Come on, let's get what we can to the house." She picked up one of the suitcases by the door, confirming silently with Kelsi that it wasn't full of essentials, before waltzing out the door. Ryan shook his head and grabbed a few more bags.

"You want to leave this here for now?" he indicated the keyboard with his head, and Kelsi shrugged.

"When are your things being shipped?"

"Well, we have to be there in three weeks, so probably in two or so."

"I'd really like to have it for at least one more week," she sighed. "But most of this…will it fit in Sharpay's car?"

"It should, come on. Let's go find out." Kelsi grabbed the last bag that wasn't filled with things she would need over the next few weeks and followed him out the door.

* * *

Happy Christmahannukwanzadan everyone! Next chapter probably won't be up until after the 25th, so enjoy and have a wonderful holiday season! Yippee! Oh, and the next drabble is up in _Snapshots..._


	4. Chapter 4

The first part of this chapter was inspired by Carrie Underwood's _The Night Before Life Goes On. _Interestingly enough, it's also where I got the name of the whole fic from.

* * *

Kelsi sat up on the roof of the Montez home looking out over the silent neighborhood. Most everyone was already in bed at eleven thirty at night, but Kelsi just couldn't sleep. Tomorrow she'd be off to New York, leaving the town she'd called home for the last twelve years or so. From her rooftop perch she could make out the park where she and her friends had spent quite a bit of time this summer. But now Taylor was across the country, Troy and Gabriella were in California, Martha and Jason were in Texas, and everyone else would soon be departing to continue their lives after high school.

"Hey," a soft voice came from behind her, and she whipped her head around.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" He scrambled out of the guest room window onto the roof, moving very carefully to sit beside her.

"You've been up here for like thirty minutes according to Gabi's mom. She called me and I came over." Kelsi looked from his face, pale in the moonlight, out to the dark neighborhood.

"I was just…looking," she said finally. He shrugged his windbreaker off his shoulders and draped it around her as a soft breeze kicked up. He slid up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, smiling as he felt her relax into him. After a few more minutes of silence she took a deep breath.

"I don't want tonight to end," she admitted. "I'm scared. I mean tomorrow everything changes, and we go from a small-ish town to a huge city. It's just…big."

"Yes is it," he agreed, his eyes following hers to land on the twinkling lights of downtown Albuquerque in the distance. "But it's not that scary. And not everything will change. Some things will stay the same."

"Name one," she challenged him, and he reached up to her neck and pulled the chain out, revealing his class ring still dangling from her neck. He then moved down to her wrist where the charm bracelet was, and her other hand moved over to grab his. She didn't even realize she was crying until a tear fell off her cheek and onto his arm, but she still said nothing.

"Come on," he said finally. "let's get out of here. One last drive around Albuquerque." He moved slowly as he helped her back into the room before climbing back in himself. Leticia smiled at them as Kelsi told them she would be right back, and Ryan led her out the front door to the driveway where his Vespa sat.

"No helmet?" she teased, and he shrugged.

"I wasn't anticipating taking you anywhere. But just pull your hair back, you'll be fine." Kelsi dug in her pocket for a scrunchie and tied her hair back into a bun before climbing on behind him.

The night air was cool, but Kelsi still had his jacket on so she just held on tight as he navigated the residential streets out to the main road. He drove slowly so they could talk if they wanted, but Kelsi seemed content to just look around. They drove past the park, the ice cream shop, the hotel where they'd gone to prom, the restaurant Ryan had taken her to for their three month anniversary, and finally the high school.

Ryan stopped outside East High, looking up at the edifice. It seemed bigger somehow in the dark, and he drove a slow circle around the building before stopping in the front and shutting off the engine.

"I'm really gonna miss this place," Kelsi told him, and he smiled and nodded.

"Me too," he said. "Lot of memories in this place." They stared at their old high school for a few more silent minutes before Ryan started the engine and began the trek home. When they pulled up to the Montez home again, Ryan shut off the engine and stood.

"Dad said you could stay over if you wanted to. It would probably make things easier in the morning." Kelsi nodded and led him back into the house. Leticia was waiting and she pulled them both into a hug.

"Your father called," she told Ryan by way of explanation. "And since I won't see you again till Christmas I wanted to say my goodbyes now."

"Thank you for letting me stay," Kelsi said sincerely. "I don't know what I would have done." Leticia laughed and winked at the girl.

"I'm sure everything would have worked out. But you need to be off so you can get a good night's rest. Here's your carry-on. I made sure your ticket was in there, and you've got your ID. Take care of yourself, honey." She kissed Kelsi's forehead quickly and the girl felt her eyes tear up at the motherly gesture. Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and back to his moped. Kelsi waved once more to Gabi's mom as they drove off toward the north side of town.

_The next morning..._

"Are you sure you have everything, Ry?" Sharpay yelled one more time, and Ryan sighed as he adjusted his newsboy hat and walked down the stairs.

"Yes, Shar, I'm sure I have everything. And if for some reason I find that I don't, I'm sure you can send it to me." Kelsi laughed at the twins as she stood in the foyer of the Evans' home with her boyfriend's parents.

"We're going to be late, Princess," Vance called up to his daughter. As Ryan stepped up beside them the older man reached out and pulled the brim of his hat to the front. Kelsi bit back her laugh at the scowl on his face, but when she looped her arm through his and gave him a quick squeeze he managed a small smile.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sharpay declared from the top of the stairs. She was dressed in pink denim capris, a hot pink halter, her flashy sunglasses, and heeled sandals.

"Sharpay, we're going to the airport to see Ryan and Kelsi off, not to a fashion show," her mother told her, but Sharpay just flipped her hair behind her and smiled.

"I refuse to leave this house looking less than fabulous," she said simply.

"You look beautiful, Princess," Vance said. "Now let's get going. Kelsi, Ryan, you have your carry-ons? Tickets? IDs?"

"Yes, Dad," Ryan rolled his eyes as they were ushered out the door and into the car. Ralph waved and smiled at Kelsi as she climbed into the back, followed quickly by Ryan and Sharpay.

"Now remember," Derby was saying from the front, "We're coming to New York for Thanksgiving so we can all go to the parade. A client of your father's has allowed us the use of his penthouse suite, so we don't have to worry about hotel arrangements." Kelsi's eyes were focused out the window as the city rolled by, unfazed by the conversation going on around her.

Finally they pulled up to the Sunport, and everyone piled out. Ryan and Kelsi's things had already been shipped to the Rose Building that held the Residence Hall for Juilliard, and both of them only carried small packs with essentials should they run into any delays on their journey.

"Hey!" Kelsi whirled as she heard Chad's distinct voice call out over the din. Smiling, she ran over and hugged the basketball player.

"You made it," she told him, and he scoffed.

"You think we weren't gonna come say goodbye to our composer and choreographer?" Chad let go of her and shook Ryan's hand vigorously. Zeke, who had gotten stuck parking the car, trotted up beside him and grabbed Kelsi in a bear hug.

"I'll send some goodies along every now and then," he promised. "Troy's already gotten me to promise to send him cookies once a month." They all shared a laugh, and Kelsi felt tears in her eyes as she surveyed what was left of her circle of friends.

"I'll miss you guys," she said, hugging them once more.

"Hey, we'll all stay in touch," Zeke reassured her. "And it's only a few months until Christmas. Besides, you'll be hip deep in music and mayhem; you won't have time to miss us."

Kelsi nodded and turned to where Ryan was saying goodbye to his family, feeling a small twinge at the absence of hers. He stepped away from his mother, who was crying freely, to hug his father. Mrs. Evans moved to Kelsi and pulled the girl into a fierce hug.

"Kelsi, dear, you take care of yourself and my little boy. We'll see you at Thanksgiving." Kelsi hugged the woman back, a little shocked. But when Derby pulled away, Sharpay stepped forward and hugged Kelsi.

"I'll come visit," she promised. "We'll go shopping. Just…take care of my brother." Kelsi knew how hard this was going to be on the twins, who had been (aside from that brief mess last summer) completely inseparable since birth. So she hugged the blonde tightly, promising to call at least once a week to keep the girl in the loop. Finally, it was time for Ryan and Sharpay to say their goodbyes, and everyone - parents included - moved back to allow them their privacy. Kelsi felt Mr. Evan's hand land on her shoulder in comfort, and she offered him a grateful smile in return.

For a moment they simply stood there, looking at each other, until Sharpay broke and launched herself into her brother's arms. He caught her easily and hid her face in his shoulder while she cried.

"Shh, it's okay Shar," he whispered. He rubbed her back as she clung to him and sobbed, and he felt his own tears welling up.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she told him once she choked back her tears.

"I know, I'll miss you too." He kissed her forehead and she ruffled his hair, seeming to forget for a moment that they were indeed in public view. "Give 'em hell at East High," he said.

"Break a leg," she returned, and they finally let go.

"_Flight 3958 to Dallas/Fort Worth now boarding_," the announcement came over the speaker, and goodbyes were said once more as Kelsi and Ryan stepped up to the security checkpoint.

"Love you!" Sharpay called out, kissing her hand and blowing it in their direction. Ryan bowed grandly to his sister and returned the gesture.

"We love you too!" They were cleared to head to the terminal, and Kelsi grabbed Ryan's hand as they walked through the Sunport toward the plane. Neither said anything as they handed the attendant their boarding passes and, as they found their seats (first class of course), Kelsi finally sighed.

"This is it, Ryan." He smiled at her as he buckled in.

"Excited?"

"Nervous…" she admitted, "…but excited too." They listened to the safety lecture and soon, they were accelerating down the runway. Kelsi watched out the window as they lifted off the ground and the city she'd grown up in became smaller and smaller. The landscape blurred as tears filled her eyes, and she felt Ryan's arm slide around her shoulders.

"Hey, come on, we're supposed to be happy to get out of here," he teased softly. "And we have like five hours of flying to look forward to!" The last part was sarcastic and Kelsi laughed and wiped her eyes.

"So it's Dallas, then Charlotte, then New York?" Ryan checked his itinerary.

"Yeah…and we're losing two hours in the process due to time zone changes, so by the time we land at JFK it'll be like five o'clock."

"Have you talked to your roommate?" Kelsi asked off-handedly.

"Yeah, an actor, David Bentez from Florida. What about you?"

"A dancer," Kelsi sighed, "Beverly Simmons from California. Do you think they paid any attention at all to the applications we filled out?" Ryan shook his head and shrugged as the plane continued rising to cruising altitude. And, as the land below stretched out to infinity, Albuquerque became a speck on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it looks like I'll be able to update this once a week. School starts on the 20th, so I'm getting ready for that. On top of training for the upcoming state finals (karate) and getting ready for summer camp (teaching, not going), things are really hectic around here. But thanks to everyone who's stuck around.

* * *

They stepped off the final plane at JFK airport amid the teem of people around them. Kelsi immediately grabbed Ryan's hand both for comfort and for the fear of losing him in the sheer number of people.

"Ryan, there are more people in this airport than in the entire city of Albuquerque," she whispered. He looked around and nodded his agreement.

"Come on," he returned, "let's go." They walked nearly glued together due to the crowds and when they reached the security checkpoint they shuffled their way to the front of the cue and stepped on the escalator that would take them down to baggage claim. They both had their carry-ons and the rest of their things were being shipped, but a Juilliard representative was supposed to be gathering them together there.

"There," Kelsi pointed across the way to a young man in his mid-twenties with shaggy dirty blonde hair, an easy-going smirk, and a sign that read _Juilliard_. As they moved toward him and waved, he waved back and his smirk morphed into a boyish grin.

"Juilliard?" he asked, and they both nodded. "I'm Jake, your liaison for the day from the Juilliard School of Acting." He gave them a short bow in jest, and they both felt at ease immediately. "We're just waiting for the other firsties," he winked.

"Firsties?" Ryan shared a look with Kelsi, but she shrugged in response. Jake swiped his bangs out of his face and chuckled.

"Yeah sorry," he shrugged, "I'm a Harry Potter fan…Peeves is my favorite character." Ryan shook his head to indicate he had no idea what he was talking about. "Peeves? The poltergeist? Man, you guys gotta crack one of those books open. I'll lend you mine, but you absolutely must educate yourselves." He held the sign up higher so other potential "firsties" could join them. "I didn't get your names."

"Oh, sorry," Ryan let go of Kelsi's hand and held it out. "I'm Ryan Evans." Jake slapped his hand instead of shaking it.

"I'm Kelsi Nielsen," Kelsi held out her hand too, but Jake grabbed it and kissed it lightly.

"_Enchante_," he grinned. Ryan scowled and immediately grabbed Kelsi's hand once Jake let go, and Kelsi gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jake, however, had not missed the exchange and sent a smirk Ryan's direction.

"Juilliard?" an African-accented voice came from behind them, and they all turned to face a wiry, dark-skinned boy. He looked younger than Ryan and Kelsi, and he shuffled his bags to one hand as he stuck out his right.

"Azubuike, pleasure to meet you. You may call me Azu."

"Jake," once again Jake slapped the new kid's hand.

"I'm Ryan," Ryan shook his hand, and Kelsi offered hers.

"Kelsi," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you both," he returned.

"Well," Jake looked at his list, "That means we're just missing Heather from Minnesota and we're outta here."

"So," Ryan turned to the new boy, "what are you here for?"

"Music," Azu replied. "I play the cello. What about you?

"Piano, composition" Kelsi answered.

"Dance, choreography," Ryan explained.

"Heather! Acting! Who's completely psyched about this?" they all whirled at the chipper newcomer. She had shoulder length black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was a little shorter than Ryan, but she looked a little older, maybe nineteen or twenty. Ryan and Kelsi couldn't help but smile at her attitude, and they waved.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, this is Kelsi," Ryan introduced quickly.

"Azu," was all he said as he lifted his chin sharply in acknowledgement.

"And I'm Jake! Alright, let's get this show on the road. Everyone have their bags? Yes? Alright, to the van!" They followed Jake, who had begun marching parade leader style toward the doors. Heather leaned in close to Kelsi and giggled.

"He's so cute!" Kelsi raised her eyebrows and nodded, leaning away from the exuberant girl for a moment to whisper to Ryan.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" He laughed and let go of her hand, opting for settling his arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head.

"We're just all excited. She's probably not always like this."

As it turned out, Ryan had been dead wrong. Heather was cheery and chipper for the entire ride to Juilliard. She enthusiastically detailed her life in Minneapolis, how she was chosen for Juilliard, and her plane ride to New York. Because of traffic, it was an hour later by the time the van pulled up to the Rose Building, and the other three "firsties" scrambled to get out of the van.

Kelsi looked up at the massive building that would be their home for the next year, and then across the street to the impressive Juilliard campus. The butterflies that had been fluttering around in her stomach increased tenfold, and she forced herself to take a deep breath.

"We're here," she whispered, more to herself, but Ryan slipped up beside her and nudged her with his shoulder.

"We're here," he agreed, and grabbed both their bags from the back as Jake led them into the building, acting as a self-appointed tour guide.

"The Samuel B. and David Rose Building is actually a complex made up of three separate but related parts. The ten-story base is pretty much for the School of American Ballet and the offices for all of Lincoln Center. Above that are two towers, one forty-five story apartment building and one eighteen story residence hall for the ballet school and us." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his identification card.

"Everyone have their IDs?" The four teens pulled out their student identification cards that had been mailed to them as they approached what looked like a guarded entrance. Each of them swiped their card and passed through the entryway, still following Jake to a set of elevators. They all piled in as Jake hit the button for the seventeenth floor.

"The lobby and first floor of our residence hall is the seventeenth floor, which includes a lounge area complete with a large-screen television and a pool table. There are also vending machines, a community kitchen, and laundry facilities. The fitness center is on the twenty-second floor, a computer lab and study lounge on the nineteenth, and the Office for Residence Life on the eleventh." They rose up in silence for a while and, when the doors opened, they were treated to the sight of organized chaos as residents bustled around each other.

"Right this way," Jake led them through the melee to a lounge area where others were gathered.

"Jake McCaffrey reporting with four new recruits, captain!" he saluted the woman at the table, who just smiled and shook her head, marking off his name on a list. Jake turned to his charges and gave them a bow. "This is where I bid you adieu. I'll be seeing you around campus. Ta ta!" And in a flash he was gone, leaving Ryan and company alone. The woman with the clipboard smiled at them softly and sighed.

"We'll get things started just as soon as everyone gets here. You can mingle about, but be back here at six." Heather flounced off in a random direction, but Azu hung back. Ryan looked at Kelsi, then at the boy, and shrugged.

With everyone milling around, there were plenty of empty seats in the lounge, which had been modified into an impromptu meeting hall with chairs. Ryan led Kelsi and Azu to a far corner and sat down.

"Well, that was interesting," he sighed. Azu collapsed into a chair on his other side and chuckled.

"She was…peppy." Kelsi laughed.

"I think she had more energy than our entire cheerleading team combined," she agreed.

"Don't let Martha hear you say that," Ryan teased.

"You two are from the same high school, then? That's amazing."

"Yeah, East High in Albuquerque," Kelsi answered. "What about you?"

"I was born in the Volta Region of Ghana. When I was five my parents immigrated to the United States and I began my education in Boston. When I was twelve we moved to Augusta, Maine."

"It must be so cool to travel like that," Kelsi said. "I moved to Albuquerque when I was little and I never left." Azu smiled warmly.

"My parents and I traveled quite a bit for my music career. I've performed in London, Paris, Moscow, Tokyo, New York, Los Angeles…it's been wonderful." Ryan whistled low.

"That's impressive. I can't wait to hear you." Azu nodded his head in thanks as the woman from the table stood up.

"If you would please take your seats, everyone, orientation will begin." The three friends shared a look and turned their attention to the woman, ready to begin their Juilliard careers.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, it's been a while. School starts tomorrow so wish me luck. Shouldn't be too bad, but it's been a while since I've actually _been_ to school that it may be a little weird at first. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Once everyone had sat down, Ryan realized there weren't that many at all. Looking around, he counted maybe eighty students total from all three schools of Juilliard. The woman waited until everyone was paying close attention before she smiled grandly. She swept a lock of black hair from her face and looked at them with sharp, black eyes.

"I am Professor Liz Taylor, drama department. Those of you thespians beware," she added with a dark tone, and some brave souls chuckled. "Welcome to the Juilliard School for the Performing Arts." Someone started applauding and Liz waited for the commotion to die down before continuing. "We'll be handing out everyone's package momentarily, but I'd like to introduce to you your class advisors as well as some of your professors." She gestured to the gathered behind her and the first man stepped forward. He had graying red hair and a kind smile, his bright green eyes surveying the room. He was short, probably only a little taller than Kelsi, but he had a presence about him.

"Professor James Hughes," he said in a smooth, deep voice had a hint of an Irish lilt. "I teach music composition as well as piano." Kelsi smiled at the kind man, happy that the man that would probably be her mentor was present. "I am also the class advisor for the music school, so those of you studying music may come to me with any questions you have. I have been playing the piano since I was a lad, and writing since I was just a bit younger than yourselves. I have written for the London symphony, the Dallas Chamber Orchestra, and other prestigious groups before turning my attention to the theater. I have been writing music and shows for almost fifteen years now and I have worked in many of the theaters on Broadway. My wife of thirty years passed away two winters ago, and my son is a successful travel agent. I am looking forward to working with all of you." The group clapped politely as the next in line stepped forward. She was slim but tall, probably as tall as Ryan. She had the build of a dancer, and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Professor Harriet Grossman, dance. I have been dancing since I was a little girl in San Francisco and won many national competitions at an early age. I studied here for four years before moving to London and joining their ballet troupe. I toured with them for ten years before moving back to New York and taking a teaching position here. I am the student advisor for those of you in the dance school. I have a husband, Steve, who works for the New York Fire Department, and two wonderful boys, Steven and Joshua. You'll see them bouncing around every now and then when their dad can't watch them." Everyone clapped again and Liz waved.

"It's me again," they all laughed. "I, of course, am the student advisor for the thespians among you. I have been acting since I was a little girl in a nativity all those years ago. I was hooked. Drama became my life and I love it. I've worked on and off Broadway and I've even had a few minor roles in Hollywood. I have a husband and a beautiful teenage daughter who is just like me." She turned and gestured to a group of older students clumped up behind her.

"These few students will be teaching assistants in your various classes. Most professors here have one or two – mostly fourth year students – who help out. These two belong to me," she turned and motioned for two of them to step forward. "Jake McCaffrey and Julienne Harris." Jake bowed goofily at everyone while Julienne settled for simply waving. "For the music school, Emmett Schultz." A man with coiffed blonde hair and a bright smile stepped forward and waved from where Professor Hughes was standing. "And for dance we have Paulette Tuttle and Amber Johnson." The two girls behind Professor Grossman waved, and Professor Taylor turned to the remaining older students standing behind her.

"These are your resident advisors for the dorms. Each floor has two, a boy and a girl, who have their own singlet rooms on either end of the hall. There are practice rooms on the eighteenth and nineteenth floors, and every RA has a key to the rooms. For the twentieth floor we have Joshua Peeples and Gwyn Topleton," two of the group stepped forward and waved. "For the twenty-first floor, Tim Tran and Yolanda Hetfield. Twenty-third…" she went on introducing RA's as they waved to the crowd of freshmen.

Finally, when she was done with introductions she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Alright, time to hand out packages! Please form a line in front of your advisor according to your divisions." There was a melee as people milled around, and Kelsi felt Ryan squeeze her hand once before detaching from her and moving to stand in the far left line. She walked with Azu to the music line, and was grateful when he stuck close. When she reached Professor Hughes he smiled warmly at her.

"Nielsen, Kelsi," she recited, and Emmett dug through the remaining folders before finding hers and handing it to the older man.

"Here you are, lass. Ah, so _you're_ the composer," he said glancing at her folder. "Glad to have you here." She smiled and thanked him as she and Azu walked back to where Ryan was standing with another boy. He was taller than Ryan and had a dark complexion that was a mix of his Hispanic heritage and long-term exposure to the sun. His rich, brown eyes seemed to dance as he laughed at something Ryan said.

"Kelsi!" Ryan waved, beckoning them over. "This is my roommate, David," he introduced. "My girlfriend, Kelsi, and our friend, Azu." Azu seemed surprised at Ryan's introduction, but played if off nicely as he shook David's hand. "They're both musical geniuses," Ryan continued, and David smiled.

"Musicians," he intoned, his Cuban roots evident in his accent. "_Fantástico. _My mother and sister play the flute, but I was always more interested in acting. So here I am," he gestured around them, and Azu nodded.

"Pleasure."

"What room are you in, Kels?" Ryan stood beside her as she flipped through the pages of information.

"Uh, looks like 2003."

"We're in 2105," Ryan replied. "Azu?"

"2001," he said, and Ryan gathered them together and led them to the stairs.

"Well then," he grinned, "Let's go find your rooms and meet your roommates."

* * *

So we've met David. Seems like a nice enough guy. Now we're off to meet Beverly. What will she be like? This one's a little shorter than the others, but the next one should be nice and long for you guys. Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Ack...where the heck has time gone? Well, I'm back! Huzzah! I'm easing my way back into fan fiction, updating old stories and working on some new ones. This chapter is mostly dialogue; an introduction to the "Juilliard Group." Enjoy. Thanks to all who have stuck with me.

* * *

"Here we are," Ryan said triumphantly. "2003." Kelsi unlocked the door and opened it, unsurprised to find it empty.

"Guess this is why there are only six rooms to a floor," David said, taking in the spacious center area. On the right a small study area was recessed into the wall and to the left a small hallway leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"It's a suite," Kelsi said unnecessarily.

"Hello all!" a chipper voice sounded behind them, and they all turned. In the doorway stood a tall girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, a perfect smile, and too-large sunglasses. Her denim mini-skirt was almost skin tight and her light blue top accentuated perfect curves.

"You must be Beverly," Kelsi said smiling, though in her head she was cringing. All she needed was _another_ Sharpay.

"Of course, and you're Kelsi," she stepped in and shook Kelsi's hand before turning to the others. "Are these your friends?"

"Uh yeah," Kelsi pointed to each one, "Azu, David, and Ryan, my boyfriend." She didn't know why she felt she had to add that last part, but Beverly just shrugged and looked around.

"So which room is yours?" she gestured to the two bedrooms. Kelsi shrugged and moved forward to check them out.

"Looks like they're both the same," she said. "I don't care really." Beverly set her things down in one of them, and Kelsi in the other before they met back up in the living area.

"I'm so excited about this," Beverly admitted. "My boyfriend is playing football for Tennessee, so he's not _too_ far away. Closer than California anyway. I'm here for dance – ballet mostly. What is everyone going to be doing?" She looked at Kelsi first.

"Uh music composition and piano, but I'm going to talk to someone about the playwright school as well," Kelsi said.

"Cello," Azu said crisply.

"Acting and singing," David said with a bow. Kelsi shook her head and wondered what it was with the actors at this school and bowing to everyone.

"Dance and musical theater," Ryan said. "Well, Azu, shall we go meet your roommate?" The boy nodded and Beverly moved to follow them.

"You don't mind if I tag along?" she flashed a smile at them and Kelsi laughed.

"Not at all. Come on." Beverly looped her arm through Kelsi's and they walked off down the hall to 2001 where Azu's roommate was already unpacking. The rest of them stayed in the living area as Azu knocked on his door. A young Asian man opened it and gave him a small smile.

"Hello," he said. "You must be Azubuike." Surprisingly, he didn't trip over the foreign name as most people did, and Azu smiled.

"Azu, please."

"I'm Tim. Hope you don't mind, I just picked a room and started unpacking. I need to get started on my monologues for the first class."

"So you're an actor then?" David said, and Tim looked past Azu to the group standing in the living room.

"Oh hello. Yes, I am."

"Me too," David stepped forward. "David Bentez from Miami." Tim shook his hand and they smiled at each other.

"Tim Nguyen, from good old New York." The others introduced themselves quickly as Azu set his bag down in his room and Tim continued his unpacking.

"So what should we do for our first night at Juilliard?" Beverly asked everyone. "Orientation starts Monday, so we have all weekend!"

"I'd like to check out the city," Ryan said.

"It is a beautiful city," Azu agreed. "I didn't get as much time for sightseeing as I would have liked the last time I was here." Tim chose that moment to exit his room.

"I can give everyone a tour," he offered. "Born and bred New Yorker right here."

"Don't you have to get started on your monologues?" Kelsi asked him. He looked back at his room, then at the group gathered in front of him.

"I guess it can wait…"

"Fantastic," Beverly seemed to be the "take charge" type and the others found it was just easier to go along as she rattled off a few places they absolutely had to see. She and Tim constructed what seemed to be a battle plan for covering the entire city in one day, and Kelsi and Ryan shared an amused look.

"You know," Ryan said, "We don't have to see all of it in one day. It is rather large." Tim and Beverly sighed.

"Alright, but let's at least go to Central Park, the Met, and Times Square." The other four nodded their agreement and it was settled.

"But tonight," Tim said, grabbing his cell, "I'll treat for the best pizza you've ever had delivered. We can set up my television and DVD player and watch movies."

"Sounds great," David clapped his hands together. "I need to go put my bag down," he indicated the duffel he'd been toting from room to room.

"Yeah, me too. We'll be back," Ryan and David left quickly, leaving Kelsi and Beverly sitting on a couch that was identical to the one in their dorm. Azu finished his unpacking and Tim was ordering pizza, so Beverly turned to Kelsi with a grin.

"So how long have you and Ryan been an item?" she asked, and Kelsi found herself smiling. Beverly was nothing like her image presented her, though Kelsi suspected that was probably true of most of the students here.

"Um, five months, but we've known each other since junior high."

"I think it's so cool that both of you are here. How did that even happen?" Kelsi took a breath and, with a smile, began talking. At some point in her story, Ryan and David returned, and Azu and Tim joined them from the back room. Tim had ordered the pizzas and David had grabbed his movie collection, but for the first couple of hours the six of them sat there talking about their earlier years and what they planned on doing in the years to come.

* * *

Alright, I'll admit it. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I will try to do better. Some of you have been kicking me in the pants recently to update, so this one's for y'all. Ta!


End file.
